


Han: Whole.

by signifying_nothing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>m/m sex. this won't make much sense if you haven't read Han.<br/>Yixing remembers, and comes home.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Han: Whole.

**Author's Note:**

> m/m sex. this won't make much sense if you haven't read Han.  
> Yixing remembers, and comes home.

**Six Months Ago:**

Yixing moved up the bed to where Yifan was sleeping, still. Lazy first days were his favorite; Kyungsoo allowed the two of them to have the day to themselves, Yixing was allowed to stay at home all day and waste time with his lover, rather than spending his time up at the War Lodge.

“Wake up,” he cooed, bending over Yifan's chest to kiss his small, pouty mouth. “Wake up, lover.”

“Mm.” Yifan's brow furrowed deeply as he squinted one eye open. “What.”

“Wake up,” he repeated, getting on all fours over his lover's short body, wiggling his arms under Yifan's big shoulders. He bent to kiss him again, on the mouth, on his cheeks, the bridge of his nose and that severe brow. “I want you.”

“And I have to be awake for that?” Yifan asked, a laugh rumbling through his body as he smoothed his big hands down Yixing's back. Yixing glared down at him. “What?” he asked, laying back, getting comfortable. “What's mine is yours, Sir Zhang.”

“Don't call me that,” Yixing protested as he bent to kiss Yifan's neck, enjoying his sigh and the idle stretch of his back. They'd had one another the night before, but Yixing was due to leave on the trip with Kyungsoo soon, and he wanted to have Yifan one more time, just one more.

“Yes, beloved.”

Yixing hummed in happiness, sucked gently at thin skin and lowered himself between the stumps of Yifan's legs, letting his weight rest. Yifan squirmed as he always did, head tipping back, chest pressing up. “Stop that,” Yixing murmured.

“Make me,” Yifan challenged, though Yixing just laughed and sat up, rolled his hips down hard and watched Yifan hiss, jerk his head to one side and open his thighs a little more.

“I don't have to,” Yixing replied, sitting up and pulling his sleep shirt over his head, pulling the sheets covering Yifan's nude body down and out of the way. He took a moment to appreciate the sight. Yifan still found his body revolting, had trouble not thinking of himself as ruined, but Yixing worked to fix that a little more every day. It had been so long since the battle that nearly claimed his life and Yixing was just grateful to have him at all.

“I love it when you want me,” he murmured, bracing his hands on the insides of what remained of Yifan's thighs. The skin there was still smooth, still pale. The ends of the stumps, perhaps two hands away from Yifan's pelvis, were hard and rippled. Yixing hadn't been thinking about their appearance when he'd saved his lover, only about making sure he lived. He raked his nails lightly down the soft skin and smiled when Yifan's chest rose, his intake of breath sharp and groaning.

“I always want you,” he sighed out, relaxing back to the bed as Yixing put his hands everywhere except where they would feel best, feeling out his skin like he hadn't memorized Yifan's body years ago when they were teenagers and so desperately in love they'd run away to avoid their arranged marriages. “You know that.”

“I do,” Yixing replied, bending to kiss Yifan's flexing belly, sucking tenderly. “Get me the aloe, lover,” he murmured. “Let me show you how much I want you.”

Yifan laughed as he always did, reached for the large aloe plant in the row of succulents at the head of their bed; Yixing always reaffirmed his affection at every chance he got, and during sex was no different. “You might not need it,” he admitted as Yixing rolled his body up to kiss the rounds of his cheeks, the tight clench between them. “You had me last night.”

“And I'll have you again,” he replied, snatching the aloe pod away from Yifan. “You're not so impatient as to keep me from this, are you?” he asked, snapping the stem in half and squeezing out some of the jelly-slick contents, rubbing it over his fingers before pressing one into Yifan, easily.

“Ah,” Yifan swallowed, shook his head. “Of course not,” he replied, his hands on Yixing's thighs, rubbing them gently. “I wouldn't dream of it.” Yixing's fingers were nimble and small; he opened Yifan easily, taking care to accommodate the occasional kick of his hips. With Yifan rolled up against his body he kissed his inner thighs and his sac, sucked too gently and pushed with the tip of his tongue until Yifan was cursing, his fists in the blankets instead of on Yixing's thighs.

“Stop it,” he hissed. “Stop it, don't tease me this way.”  
“Never,” Yixing teased, pushing the second half of the stem inside his lover before lowering him down, smirking a bit at his squirming. “You have to get me ready, Yifan.”

“Greedy bitch,” Yifan accused, his hips wiggling, flexing, feeling the stem of aloe inside himself slide and push. “Get up here.” Yixing laughed. The sound turned into a yelp as Yifan took him by the hips and yanked him up to straddle his shoulders and guided Yixing's cock into his mouth with a groan.

“Oh,” Yixing bit his lip and gripped the headboard, rolling his hips, watching his length disappear into his older lover's mouth, down his throat. “Oh, I love that,” he purred, fisting one hand in Yifan's hair and thrusting. “Love your _mouth,_ Yifan, ah...” 

His other hand reached back to wrap around Yifan's erection, giving his hips something to thrust up into when his backside flexed to get as much contact out of that aloe stem as possible. “Love it when you  _want_ me,” he hissed again, pulling back, rubbing his tip against Yifan's lips before moving back down between his legs, gripping the thin end of the aloe and pulling it out, squeezing the contents directly into his lover. The sound of his moan was music to Yixing's ears. 

Yixing bit his bottom lip and positioned himself, pushing forward slow. When he was seated, he wrapped his arms around Yifan's legs and yanked him closer, up his own thighs and half-into his lap, effectively leaving him defenseless, shoulders on the bed, expression hazy. “Fan,” he breathed, bending down. “Fan.”

Yifan looked up at him and Yixing felt a surge of distress, bent further to claim his mouth in a savage, sensual kiss, his hands fisted in Yifan's dark hair. Yifan held his sides, smoothed his fingers up Yixing's shoulders and enjoyed the sensation of being so full, so loved. Yixing made Yifan feel small and loved. 

“I love you,” he breathed when Yixing pulled away, panting against his cheek, his eyes closed. “I love you, I love you. I'll never leave you, I swear, never.”

Yixing sobbed for a moment, rested his head on Yifan's chest and kissed the skin over his heart, rocking his hips gently. “I won't let you leave me,” he whispered. “Never.”

He hadn't let Yifan leave. Yixing could still remember the blinding light, the sheer agony, the blood in his ears and eyes as Yifan's heart started beating, as the bloody, shredded stumps of his legs knit back together. Yixing had refused to let him go, and so he had stayed. 

“You're mine,” he said, sitting back enough to be able to thrust harder, to watch Yifan stretch and squirm beneath him. “You're _mine._ ”

“Yes,” Yifan replied, riding Yixing's thrusts easily, despite the difficult position. “Yes, I am yours, always.” Yixing's thrusts turned savage and Yifan dropped his head back with an elated groan, bared teeth and a wicked smile. “Yes, love just like that, ah.” One hand reached between his legs to stroke himself, rubbing his tip against Yixing's firm belly when his hips started to twitch instead of thrust. “Fill me,” he purred, a light sweat on his brow and neck. “Fill me so I can fill that perfect mouth.”

Yixing groaned, bent his neck and rested his forehead on Yifan's chest as his hips jerked hard and stilled, kicking a few times. “Fan,” he breathed, bracing his hands on Yifan's chest and slowly sitting up, pulling himself out and groaning, getting down between his legs to lick the mess between his cheeks, to kiss his sac and suck at the dark skin. 

“Give me your mouth,” Yifan hissed, stroking himself, watching Yixing move up his body and suck tenderly at the tip of Yifan's length, one hand supping, squeezing his balls in a careful rhythm. “ _Yes,_ ” Yifan snarled, holding the base of his cock and watching himself cum into Yixing's mouth, on his lips and cheek, groaning when Yixing sucked him down with a happy little moan, pushing two fingers back into Yifan's body to encourage a few more squirts of warmth into his throat. 

“Damn,” he panted, dragging Yixing up by the hair to kiss him, biting his lip and sucking at his tongue. “I love you,” he hissed. “Do you understand me, I _love_ you.”

“Yes,” Yixing whispered, settling on top of Yifan and dragging the blankets back up. “Yes, Fan. I love you.” There in the dawn-light, they looked like they had as teenagers; Prince on top of his manservant, sated and warm, safe under the blankets in the privacy of his rooms. Yifan's legs were gone, but it didn't matter. Yixing still would not give him up for anything. He would not give him up for a treaty, he would not give him up under his father's orders and he would not give him up to death, not without a fight. 

 

** At This Moment: **

Yixing drags himself to the smithy, weary, sore all over. It's late but the fires burn and Yifan is awake, he's always awake late at night. He pushes the door open and for a moment he's terrified that he won't find Yifan there, that all of this has led to Yifan's death as a liability to Yixing's loyalty. 

But there he is, soot-smeared and sweaty, squinting in the low light and Yixing has never seen something so beautiful in his life as he steps inside and moves to his lover, all but falling into his arms, weeping, sobbing loudly. 

“Yixing, Yixing you're home, what happened, are you all right, oh gods love are you all right, it's all right, I'm here, I'm here, it's all right.” Yifan rocks him like he rocked him when they were children, when Yixing found out his father intended him to marry a neighboring lord to preserve the dignity of their family, when he found out his father intended to have Yifan sold to the next slave caravan to come through their city. 

_I won't leave you,_ he'd sobbed then.  _I won't leave you, he can't, I won't let him take you away from me._

He is home. He is home and Yifan is alive and his world is still whole.

 


End file.
